


初次

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 「初次見面，您好，我是黑澤優一。」西裝筆挺的他，手裏拿著的是嶄新的員工證。「在未來的工作中，請多多指教。」安達清，在東京都TOYOKAWA文具公司工作的男性，今年三十歲。——在他遇上黑澤優一之後的發生許多事情，全是對他而言的初次體驗。滿滿的砂糖+一點H
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	初次

**Author's Note:**

> 又名安達成長史（？  
> 灑滿砂糖的一篇甜餅+一點H
> 
> 電視劇台詞有，微量ep 9的劇透  
> 這是一個同婚合法的世界，無腦甜向，什麼邏輯管他去死（x

  
  


黑澤優一 x 安達清

**初次**

  
  
  


「初次見面，您好，我是黑澤優一。」

西裝筆挺的他，手裏拿著的是嶄新的員工證。

「在未來的工作中，請多多指教。」

安達清，在東京都TOYOKAWA文具公司工作的男性，今年三十歲。

——在他遇上黑澤優一之後的發生許多事情，全是對他而言的初次體驗。

  
  


01.

**初次心如鹿撞。**

黑澤湊得與自己很近，近得他隨時可以吻上自己。

_明明只是指導公司的數據分析，為什麼要靠得這麼近啦我說....._

映入眼簾的是黑澤放大的側臉，從桌燈瀉出的微光點亮了他英挺的五官，兩片朱唇開開合合認真地講解數據。儘管從黑澤雙唇間吐出的全是枯燥的數據，卻不知何故不斷彈撥安達的心弦。安達覺得自己的注意力全被黑澤本人吸引過去，毫無半分思緒停留在黑澤說的話當中。

心臟的鼓動讓他難以忽略，就連持筆的手也不自覺顫抖著。

  
  


02.

**初次被表白。**

「因為。」黑澤說道，「因為我喜歡你。」

站在空曠的廣場中央，兩人遙遙對望著。

「直至不久之前，我一直以為待在你身邊便足夠了。可是，當你近在身邊，我就有了慾望。我不想當什麼同期同事，或是什麼朋友。我一點也不想要，這是我頭一次這樣，如此地喜歡一個人。」

安達看見黑澤伸出右手，想要撫摸他的臉龐。他不知如何是好，所以又想起了過去三十年面對劇變之時的唯一反應。

——他低頭，迴避黑澤的視線，仿佛這樣做便能逃離現實、逃離讓他恐懼的現實。

過去三十年以來，他一直也是這樣待人處世。遇見了害怕的東西，便逃吧；遇見了害怕的事情，那就馬上離開；碰上了讓自己害怕的人，轉頭便跑吧。他從沒想過、試過有一次會勇敢面對經歷的一切。

因為迴避的動作，他並沒有看見黑澤明顯受傷的表情，只看見那差點便能觸及臉龐的手垂下了。再等他怯生生地再次抬起頭之際，黑澤臉上的失望一閃即逝，旋即被燦爛的笑容所取代。

「抱歉，請把這些都忘掉吧。我也會忘掉這一切的。下次見面的時候，全部會恢復原狀的。」

黑澤在自己面前的時候總是如此爽朗，就連傷心之時也只以最燦爛的笑容掩飾背後的傷痛。

安達的唇動了動，他想要說些什麼挽留對方，因為像黑澤這樣溫柔的人，並不值得受到他這樣溫吞的對待。

可是他卻並不知道該說什麼是好。

安達就這樣愣愣站在原地，目送黑澤的身影離去。

此刻的安達，感到心底仿佛有什麼東西遭到撼動了。

  
  
  


03.

**初次坦率面對自己內心的情感。**

與黑澤做了這麼久的同事，他們兩人好像也只是在沒多久之前才忽然開始熟起來的，然而安達卻在黑澤從他的生命中突然退場之時，發現自己對其念念不捨。

不對，這樣說一點也不對。應該說是，黑澤突然消失之後他才發現他的生活點滴、他的每分每秒、他整個人的思緒都被黑澤佔據了。

這是安達第一次如此勇敢，不顧一切跑到心念之人的眼前，大聲疾呼心底的感受。

他向自己承諾，以後不能再像過去三十年一樣逃避下去了。

「我喜歡你，抱歉我回覆得晚了，但是這就是我的心意。」

話音未落的安達，被黑澤擁入懷中。

  
  
  


04.

**初次被家人以外的人擁抱 // 初次擁抱家人以外的人。**

黑澤的懷抱很溫暖，竄進鼻尖的是對方衣物上熟悉的香氣。

「你確定嗎？就算是想逃，也不能再逃了。」

與黑澤的話同時傳過來的，還有他所有的心情。那一瞬，安達讀到了黑澤雜亂的愛意和情愫，黑澤的情感如同一股又一股的波浪席捲而來，仿佛在回應自己強烈的心意。

「嗯。」他回答，然後咧嘴一笑。

此生，從未試過如此肯定。

雙手緩緩舉起，回抱著抱擁自己的那個男人。

——他的男朋友，黑澤優一。

  
  
  


05.

**初次牽手。**

儘管事先計劃的約會因為柘植的突然出現而泡湯，但兩人在歸途中還是有進一步的進展。

安達走在那一條平日上班的必經之路與黑澤聊著天，在不知不覺間與他走得更近。然後安達感到黑澤的指尖敷上了自己的掌心，輕輕柔柔地牽起了他的手。

「我們就這樣一步一步來吧。」黑澤說畢以後，便是微微的一笑。

心臟依然激烈地騷動著，安達不自覺地低下頭露出了淡淡的笑容。

這個初次的體驗，他很喜歡。

  
  
  


06.

**初次接吻。**

這個吻仿佛來得再也自然不過。

某天工作結束後，黑澤跟著安達回到了他的家，兩人窩在房間的角落共享著著一張棉被看漫畫，看到有趣的地方還會互相分享。

黑澤抬眼看見安達的笑顏離自己的臉如此的近，不知不覺地湊了上去，然後兩人的唇交疊。兩本漫畫落在地上，從啟開的窗戶吹進來的風翻動了書頁。

初次的接吻有點笨拙，只是個唇與唇輕碰的溫柔一吻，兩人忍不住笑著退開。不知道是因為害羞，還是因為黑澤吻他的時候搔得他很癢，安達倒在床上掩著臉大笑了起來。

黑澤伏在安達的身上，拉開了他遮著臉的手，接著第二次吻上他的唇。

這次的吻要長上許多了。

  
  
  


07.

**初次呼喚他的名。**

安達和黑澤是辦公室戀愛的關係。或許是作為同事多年以來的習慣，安達就算在兩人確認關係以後依舊以男友的姓氏呼喚對方。

「起床了？那快來吃早餐吧。」黑澤微笑著，在安達的額角落下一吻。

今天的菜式是烤鯖魚、麵豉湯和白飯。美食的香氣撲鼻而來，讓安達食指大動。黑澤的廚藝一如既往不會讓人失望，而以美食作為一日的開首讓安達感到精神飽滿。

「黑澤煮的早餐真是好棒！」安達舉起大拇指稱讚道，抬眼不難看見黑澤的臉上亦泛起了淡淡的笑。然而與黑澤相處了一段日子以後，安達總是覺得此刻黑澤的表情有點怪怪的。指尖不動聲色地撫上了黑澤的手背，想要讀到他的心聲。

_「好想聽小清叫我優一......」_

手中緊握的筷子咕咚一聲落在地上，安達手忙腳亂地俯身，想要撿起因為剛才亂了方寸才脫手的餐具。

_什、什麼小清啦——_

「別用了，這個拿給我洗一下吧。」黑澤接過了安達手上的筷子，重新從廚房拿出了一雙新的筷子，「先用這個吧。」

安達愣愣地看著手中新筷子交錯的花紋，放空了腦袋。

吃畢早餐後，安達回到了房間換上了襯衣和長褲準備上班，站在鏡子前低頭看著手上的兩條領帶舉棋不定。

「這條比較好看。」黑澤的聲音突然在耳邊響起，嚇得安達的手抖了抖。不等安達反應過來，黑澤私自拿走了他覺得不夠好看的那條領帶放回原處，從安達的掌心撿起了他選定的那條領帶。

指尖靈活地在布料上舞動著，黑澤俐落地替安達綁好領帶，肌膚觸及安達側頸之際傳去了淡淡的溫度。

「謝謝你，優一。」

 **優一** 的黑瞳放大，雙唇因驚訝而微微啟開。

 _「小清，你......你在犯規啊.....你這樣的話會讓我越來越喜歡你呢。」_ 對方的心音從沒有移開的雙手上傳來，安達此時才認知到自己脫口而出說了些什麼。

掩著滾燙的臉，安達往著浴室的方向逃去，卻在此時被 **優一** 從後抱住了腰。

「我真的好喜歡你，小清。你告訴我，我該怎麼辦？」 **優一** 的聲音因為雙唇埋在 **清** 的頸項間而顯得有點模糊，撲通的心跳聲從背後傳來。

  
  


08.

**初次穿錯了衣服。**

如果說藤崎平日看著優一和清的眼神總是非常熾熱，那麼今天的眼神大概算得上是數一數二具有穿透性的。

清低頭瞄了瞄自己身上的打扮，再次質疑自己是否忘記了拉上褲鏈或是把衣服穿反了才惹來藤崎的凝視，再三檢查之後發現無一遺漏，正納悶不已之際，優一湊過來低聲解釋了異狀。

「小清穿我的外套特別好看。」

  
  


09.

**初次溫存。**

清還能清楚記得，優一在公司談起第一次約會時腦海中浮現的妄想畫面：坐在高級酒店的酒吧裏碰杯，然後兩人一同回到酒店的房間。洗好澡的他們換上了酒店提供的浴袍，然後——

 _無、無論怎麼想也很害羞啊！_ 想到這裡的清忍不住想要悲鳴出聲，卻礙於不想讓優一發現自己心中的妄想，只好按耐著自己的情緒。

現在的他，正好和優一坐在銀座某高級酒店的房間中大啖客房服務送來的法國香檳。就算香檳的質素是最上乘的、就算坐在這個位置能將東京美麗的夜景全數收入眼底、就算身處的是最高級的大飯店，清也無法靜下心來。他的雙眸，一直有意無意地瞄向一旁的雙人床。

心臟懸著喉間仿佛隨時可以跳出來，清把冒著汗的手心在腿上的浴袍抹了抹，抿著唇低頭迴避優一的視線。

他知道優一一直想要的事。擁有能讀到對方內心能力的清，對於男友心裏最深處的慾望倒是最清楚不已。

可是他卻，不由自主地感到害怕。

——儘管他本人也不知道自己在害怕什麼。

就只是，習慣逃避嗎？習慣逃避突然的巨變？

明明那天回應優一心意的時候，他早已向自己許下不再逃避現實的承諾。

他們此刻的打扮與當日優一妄想中在酒店房間的兩人打扮一致。清緊張地嚥下了口水，有一句沒一句胡亂回答著隔著一張圓桌坐在自己對面的優一，直至兩人杯中的香檳喝盡為止。優一忽然站了起來，往著清的方向走去，移動間扯動了身上的浴袍，領口下的肌肉紋理若隱若現，讓清看傻了眼。他看著眼前的優一突然俯身，雙手攔腰抱起了自己，緊張得縮作一團。依在優一胸膛的他能清楚聽見男友胸腔撲通的心跳聲，看來兩人中緊張的不只自己一人。

優一就這樣抱著清，小心翼翼地走到床前，把懷中抱著的那人放在雙人床的右側，隨即也爬上了床。清躺直在床上，感到自己的大腦扭結成一團，完全無法思考。

眼前男友的俊臉突然放大，優一用左手撐著整個身體俯視著清，唇角勾起了淡淡的笑。正當清以為優一會吻上自己的一刻，他卻出乎意料地伸出手把床頭燈關掉，然後躺在清的身邊。

「晚安，小清。」

_等、等等，這是什麼狀況？_ 清覺得自己的大腦突然停擺。 _為何會突然停在這裡？_

似乎是發現了清的異常，優一翻過身來把枕邊人擁入懷裏，溫暖的懷抱讓清一下子便放鬆了心神。

「怎麼了？」優一的聲音從頭上傳來。清抬頭看著眼前的情人，並沒有回答。

_「小清真的很可愛，讓我忍耐不住想要直接佔有。可是，他看起來很害怕。我想還是不要急著......」_

聽見了這句心音的清覺得自己的心突然沉了下去。也是呢，自己的舉棋不定其實一直對優一造成了傷害。優一總是如此的遷就自己，對自己一直溫柔，從來沒有逼使自己做不想做的事。

他咬了咬唇，突然仿佛下定了決心，湊上了優一的唇。

似乎是沒有預計過清會突然主動吻上來，優一先是愣著了，才緩緩回吻著。

「清。」他呼喚著情人，眼眸裏是赤裸裸的掙扎，「你這樣的話，我會無法控制著自己，然後把你——」

清的臉龐看起來是如此的無辜，那雙黑色的眸清澈如水。

「優一，我喜歡你。我真的好喜歡、好喜歡你。所以，我也想和你.....」他的話音突然戛然而止，但他想優一大概明白了他的意思。

深沉的黑眸，閃過了一抹強烈的情緒。

「你確定嗎？」牽起了他的手，優一問道。因為正在努力克制情感，此刻他的聲音有點顫抖。

清極其緩慢地點了點頭，眼神卻十分堅定。

接著的事情發生得飛快，到清的腦袋能夠繼續運轉之時他的身上早已一絲不掛，而優一亦同樣。床頭燈不知何時被重新啟開，微弱的燈光映在兩人的身上，優一精壯的身體於鵝黃燈光下被抹上了陰影，看得清心猿意馬。唇瓣在此刻再次交疊，然後清感到優一的指尖緩緩滑過他的身體，探向他微微抬頭的慾望。

_「我可是想著小清做了許多的研究呢，希望能讓他感到舒服。」_

心音觸及清的雙耳之際，清覺得自己的雙頰泛紅得大概可以捏出血。

_「小清害羞的時候真的可愛得犯規。糟糕了，我覺得自己快要無法把持下去，可是我並不能心急，不然他會受傷的。」_

感到了優一觸及自己下體的同時，清緊張得閉起了雙眼。指尖傳來的清涼感在硬得滾燙的堅挺蔓延，有一下沒一下地套弄著，不知何時沾上了潤滑油的一指試探性地探往後方。異物突入的感覺讓清不適地皺了皺眉，抿緊了唇。

 _「他看起來很不舒服的模樣，我想還是停在這裡好了....」_ 優一的心音全數傳入清的腦海中，本來還在試圖探入的手指停在半途，緩緩想要抽出。

「優一。」清搖了搖頭，「我可以繼續。」

睜開了雙瞳以後，映入眼簾的是優一有點擔憂的神色。

_想要擁抱你的更多。_ 這是清的心聲。

儘管因為害羞而沒有說出聲，可是他還是相信優一明白了他想要說的話。

伸出雙手把優一擁進懷裏，然後他們的唇交織一個熾熱而煽情的吻。

無須多言，只須以肢體動作傳達想要的訊息。

似乎兩人都想要抱擁對方的更多。

擴張做得足夠以後，優一套上了安全套，扶好清的腰肢，然後不溫不火地推進。男友的陽物比起手指要大上許多，儘管有著潤滑液的輔佐，清還是覺得初次做的時候還是怪難受的。

全數進入以後，優一並沒有直接開始動作，反而低下頭來在清的額角留下溫柔的吻，靜待對方好好適應才開始擺動腰肢。靜候了幾秒之後，清終於點了點頭。

清的雙腿纏在優一的腰上，軀體隨著情人抽插的動作輕輕搖晃著，雙手環抱著優一的頸項。優一起初的抽插來得極其緩慢，想必然是為了讓清好好適應第一次的性愛才如此溫柔，到兩人身體開始契合之時才開始加快了速度。

身體交纏的兩人再次吻上了對方，魅惑的水聲和肉體碰撞的聲音在空洞的房間中迴盪。

他們黑色的眼眸中就只映著對方的身影。

並沒有冷落清的下身，優一探出一手套弄著男友的硬挺的慾望，有意無意地以指尖挑逗著龜頭上的包皮，惹得清從唇間吐出一聲又一聲細碎的嗚咽。

_「好可愛、好可愛、好可愛，怎麼辦......」_

兩人的肌膚之親讓清能夠窺探優一的全盤心意，讓本來早已有點不好意思的他覺得心跳得極快，像要隨時從胸腔處跳出。

在優一的多番挑逗下，初體驗的清很快被推上了高潮。腦海亂七八糟糊成一團亂麻，他依偎在優一的懷裏喘息著，沉醉於高潮的餘韻。不一會以後優一也停止了律動的動作，擁緊了懷中的清緩緩退出。

「我愛你。」

優一表白的話語響起之際，清的臉上泛起了甜甜的笑。

「我也愛你。」他回答道。

  
  
  
  
  


+1

「 **他** 的初次」

**初次改姓**

「安達前輩！這個文件您能看一下嗎？」

「是？」安達優一轉過頭來，接過了六角手上的文件，無名指上的戒指在日光下閃閃發亮。

為什麼會改姓？因為日本法律規定婚後同一戶籍下的兩人必須同姓嘛。想到了改姓的那方要經歷許多麻煩的事情，手續繁多不在話下，更要向認識的人解釋換了名字，優一實在捨不得讓心愛的清經歷如此煎熬，平衡利益之後還是決定讓他作為婚後改姓的一方好了。

優一的溫柔，全數看在清的眼內。而同時他覺得自己，在優一這個人中陷得更深了。

明明只是初次陷入愛情的漩渦，卻陷得不能自拔。但他卻覺得，這樣的初次陷入還不錯。

就讓這樣的初次，成為最後一次吧。

  
  
  


「初次見面，你好，我是安達優一。」

西裝筆挺的他，手裡握著的絲絨盒子放著兩枚戒指。

「往後餘生，請多多指教。」

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 寫完英文同人的我之後表示：  
> 果然寫中文比較順手wwww


End file.
